Blood Mage (Origins)
"Blood magic comes from demons." - Avernus Any magician can feel the lure of the dark blood magic. These dark rites, which were originally taught by demons, tap into the power of life force and to give the magician access to powerful blood magic.This power, however, demands a price; a Blood Mage must be willing to sacrifice his own life force or that of allies, in order to be able to use this dark magic. Blood Mage is a specialization of the mage class. Blood Mages in Thedas In the world of Thedas, Blood Magic is described as being one of the more "sinister" types of magic, which lets the mage control the minds of others as well as use their very own lifeforce to fuel their power. The Chantry has banned the use of Blood Magic by mages of the Circle of Magi. Some mages learn Blood Magic by making a pact with a demon. Blood Mage: The Specialization Specialization benefits for Blood Mage: Blood Mage Spells | * Sustained * Range: Personal * Fatigue: 5% * Cooldown: 10s | For as long as this mode is active, the caster sacrifices health to power spells instead of expending mana, but effects that heal the blood mage are much less effective than normal (healing effect is reduced to 10%). |-valign="top" | Blood Sacrifice | * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 0 * Cooldown: 15s * Requires: Level 12 | The blood mage sucks the life-force from an ally, healing the caster but potentially killing the ally. This healing is not affected by the healing penalty of Blood Magic. of party member, into and up to to the caster. This spell has no effect if cast on Shale.}} |-valign="top" | Blood Wound | * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40 * Cooldown: 20s * Requires: Level 14 | The blood of all hostile targets in the area boils within their veins, inflicting severe damage. Targets stand twitching, unable to move unless they pass a physical resistance check. Creatures without blood are immune. |-valign="top" | Blood Control | * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40 * Cooldown: 40s * Requires: Level 16 | The blood mage forcibly controls the target’s blood, making the target an ally of the caster unless it passes a mental resistance check. If the target resists, it still takes 10x damage from the manipulation of its blood. Creatures without blood are immune. |} Unlocking During the Arl of Redcliffe quest line, if the Warden is a mage, there will be an opportunity to unlock the specialization by choosing to enter the Fade to kill the Desire Demon. You have to use The Warden and you have to be a mage to enter the fade, no other character class-type can unlock it (if you free Jowan when you enter the secret passage to the castle, he can help you with entering the fade). When you reach the end of the Fade, you'll meet up with the true form of the Desire Demon and will be given the option to talk with her or fight her. If you elect to converse with her and strike a deal, one of the rewards available is the Blood Mage specialization. Also, if you do decide to go this route, rest assured that nothing changes in terms of story, and the results are exactly the same as they would be if you elected to kill the demon. For full details and the dialog options you can all pick. (See Arl of Redcliffe for complete details about unlocking and complete dialogue.) Blood Mage Items *The Blood Ring (Obtained by completing five ''on the side ''proving matches in Orzammar) *Robes of Avernus (Looted from Avernus at the end of the Warden's Keep DLC) *The Life Drinker (Inside an egg in Wyrmling Lair during Urn of Sacred Ashes Quest) Notable Blood Mages *The Magisters of the Imperium *Jowan *Avernus References Dragon Age: Origins - PRIMA Official Strategy Guide Category:Classes Category:Blood Magic